


Sweater Weather

by shiirxtakashii



Series: Shklance Week [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Multi, Shiro - Freeform, Shklance week, Snow Day, keith - Freeform, lance - Freeform, shklance - Freeform, shklance week day 3, transboy!keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8733409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiirxtakashii/pseuds/shiirxtakashii
Summary: Shklance Week Day 3: Winter Decorating/Snow Day!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Shklance Week Day 3: Winter Decorating/Snow Day!

“Try and catch me, Lance!” Keith hollered, jumping through the mounds of snow as Lance chased after him, snowball in hand.    
  
“I’m going to get you for this, Keith,” Lance snapped, rubbing snow off his face from a previous snowball that had hit him.    
  
Keith hid behind a tree, watching as Lance looked around, gathering up snow of his own and getting ready to aim.    
  
“What are you two doing?” Shiro asked, stepping out of the house in his winter gear to look at them.    
  
“I’m looking for Keith. I need to get payback,” Lance said, looking around.    
  
Shiro simply rolled his eyes, walking over to Lance.    
  
Smirking, Keith figured now that Lance was distracted he could strike once again.    
  
“Hey Lance, think fast!” Keith called, throwing the snow and twirling around as it flew.    
  
_ Thunk.  _ __   
__   
“Hah! Take that Mccla- Oops,” Keith turned around to see the damage he had caused. Lance stood untouched behind Shiro who had been hit by the snowball, right in the center of the chest.    
  
Letting out a sigh, Shiro gave a small glare to Lance who was the one who had pulled him in the way of the shot.    
  
“I-I’m sorry, Shiro,” Keith said, walking over to Shiro with a concerned look.    
  
Shiro turned back to Keith and gave a smile.    
  
“Don’t worry about it, it’s really no big deal but now you and Lance owe me,” Shiro replied, walking back inside to gather up some things.    
  
Moments later, Shiro appeared back outside. Mittens, a hat, a scarf, coal and carrots in his arms.    
  
“We are going to build a snowman!” Shiro exclaimed, a smile spreading across his lips.    
  
“Do you wanna build a snow-”   
  
“Lance!”    
  
“Sorry. Anyway I call making the bottom!” Lance called, running off to start gathering up snow in a big ball.    
  
“Fine, then I call middle!” Keith called, rushing to make a smaller piece that Lance’s.    
  
“And I’ll form the head,” Shiro finished, gently setting down all the things he had gathered and beginning to pile up snow and round it out into a ball.    
  


* * *

  
  
“There we go. Eyes are on,” Keith said, popping the coal pieces into place on the head.    
  
“One more detail,” Shiro replied, wrapping the scarf perfectly around it’s neck and making sure it was placed nicely for everyone to see.    
  
“Perfect. It’s like having our own little snow child. We brought it into this world, it is ours now,” Lance said.    
  
It was odd of him to compare an inanimate object to a baby that was living, even though they had talked about adopting, (since Keith was not able to bare a child and wasn’t comfortable enough to).   
  
“Uh, Lance, let’s talk more about that later with a real baby,” Shiro said, gently rubbing his hands together from the cold weather.    
  
“Oh, yeah sure,” Lance replied, looking away awkwardly.    
  
“Let’s head inside, it’s freezing out here,” Keith hissed, shivering and rubbing his arms to try and create warmth.    
  
Lance and Shiro nodded in reply, following Keith inside. Once inside they all stripped down their winter gear, being left in the sweaters and sweatpants they were wearing.    
  
“I’ll make hot chocolate. You two just go cuddle by the fire, I’ll be over there soon,” Shiro said, gently leaning over to each of them and pressing his lips to their foreheads.    
  
Flushing slightly, Lance pulled a stunned Keith along with him to the fire. Even though they had all been together for a few years, everything that Shiro did still surprised them both. He was always so sweet and kind to the two of them and they never knew how to handle it.    
  
They would still give attention and love in return but they didn’t know how Shiro handled giving his all to both of them. It was like he was a god amongst the two of them.    
  
Keith settled in front of the fire, Lance wandering over with a blanket in hand and wrapped it around the two of them, snuggling against each other as they waited for Shiro.    
  
“Cuddling without me?” Shiro said, a fake upset expression on his features.    
  
“We were waiting for you,” Lance replied, scooting over and letting Shiro snuggle in between them, taking his hot chocolate from Shiro and blowing on it.    
  
“That’s okay. At least you two are staying warm,” Shiro replied, setting down the hot chocolate in front of him and Keith, pulling the other two closer to him.    
  
“This is comfy and warm,” Keith said, closing his eyes, head on Shiro’s shoulder.    
  
“It’s nice,” Lance replied, doing the same but keeping his eyes open, watching the flames.    
  
“It’s great being with the two of you,” Shiro replied, closing his own eyes and leaning his head on Keith’s.    
  
“I love you, Shiro. You too, Lance,” Keith said, his voice becoming a whisper as the feeling of sleep began taking over.    
  
“I love you too, Keith. I love you, Shiro,” Lance replied, closing his eyes now and nuzzling closer to both of them.    
  
“I love the both of you...so much…” Shiro replied, trailing off as he let the two of them rest on him, sipping his hot chocolate quietly, “So, so much…”

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE TRANSBOY KEITH AND I LOVE SHKLANCE 
> 
>  
> 
> Twitter: @shiirxtakashii


End file.
